The Hidden Yoshi Village
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: An ancient village of Yoshi meets the Naruto world. A mario crossover with no mario, I could have called it Super Naruto World. discontinued till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yoshi.

**Insert bold text for jutsu**

Chapter 1

In the beginning no one really knew how people learned to form chakra for fighting or what created the first Ninjutsu, but for some it all stemmed from one place… the loss of a great leader…

(Break)

"GROAAHHHH!" The demon roared and it was facing down a single creature, a green five feet tall, big nosed, bi-pedal dinosaur wearing two red boots made from miscellaneous plants and berry skins, it had red spikes running down the back of its head, a stripe of white running down from his chin to its stubby and wide tail and it had a saddle shaped shell on its back, this was it's last stand and it had one last attack left.

It had the basic appearance of a raptor except it was a very colorful and odd looking omnivore; its arms resembled that of human distinction except that it looked flabby and the hands were partially webbed except the thumbs, but more about that later.

The demon itself was more then fifty feet tall, its body was armored and its skull was thick and had wild unruly red hair, but after taking several massive hits from something that shouldn't have been able to slow down its rampage it started firing fireballs at the creature on a naturally formed stone bridge, it's greatly massive claws would tear it apart, if it could get close enough to.

Those massive hits were made by the fact that the six foot tall creature known as a Yoshi and its name was Yoshi as per some rules for leader, had used a most painful Ninjutsu the **Explosive** **Egg Jutsu: Super-sized** it creates large exploding eggs that were hard to throw because of the weight and not to mention the bowel pressure did tons of damage to his internal systems making the eggs in the first place, but they did the job.

(Break)

The first ever known use of chakra and jutsu was from a Yoshi; however humans never knew that because the Yoshi's had disappeared after a great battle between one Yoshi and a massive demon, the jutsu was performed by accident when a Yoshi had a little to much to eat and was figuring out what to do with the excess energy when it was attacked a flying predator.

The predator was no longer a predator, because it spooked the Yoshi so badly after the first swoop, that Yoshi mentally focused chakra to the point of creating a naturally occurring Ninjutsu that the Akimichi clan of a future generation could do if they knew about it, the **Explosive Egg Jutsu** which instantly generates one egg from the rear end that follows you around until used and the maximum of normal eggs that can be produced and dragged around is six and the maximum for the super sized version was two, the reason is because to many and it could cause a chain reaction and cause premature explosions.

For description of what the egg's look like, they are an oval shaped egg thinner on one end and covered with colored spots and are a bit larger then a hand grenade.

This Yoshi didn't have a name for what he just did and then in reflex performed a second Ninjutsu almost immediately after the first and it was the **Egg Bullet Jutsu **it had instantly focused its eyes on the predator with something resembling a Dōjutsu, which somehow had created four rectangles in an X formation with a dot in the center on its chest and seconds later it wasn't flying anymore after a speeding egg exploded in its chest cavity exactly centered where the dot was.

It wasn't until later that this same Yoshi became a leader and created a super sized egg for fighting this demon that threatened everything dear to it; there were nine biju or great demons that would arrive in the world later on, but this first demon was threatening them personally.

The Yoshi's however survived the demon, but their leader their first true ninja didn't and he didn't go without teaching them how to learn the abilities he himself had, the Yoshi clan shared everything, abilities, news and even food, on rare occasions did they ever eat meat they liked fruit much better, but that's where they figured out a shortcut to creating explosive eggs just after swallowing small creatures, but it was rather hard to catch any until after they learned a better way to capture them.

(Break)

He was holding what he believed would be his last egg; it was almost twice the size and weight of his body, his insides were shredded from creating so many large projectiles and his body was torn from the shrapnel of the destroyed sections of the bridge that impaled him, he slowly dieing from internal and external bleeding, it didn't understand the meaning of chakra exhaustion or overusing energy, so more then likely it was going to die of that as well.

Yoshi held up the last super sized explosive egg he would ever throw in his badly damaged arm, the other was numb and motionless; he raised one leg and leaned back into a position to heave the egg with all his might at the demon he swore to protect his home from.

He built up all he had left, his hopes, dreams, soul and all of his energy into his arm and the egg, the targeting reticule seen by his eyes aimed right at the most damaged spot on the creature and then with one mighty jerk he flung his arm forward using the **Egg Bullet Jutsu**.

The egg literally created a noise all the surrounding lands sure enough heard as it screeched towards its target spinning and flying straight at such a rapid speed even the other Yoshi that recently learned how to create and throw eggs could never copy.

(Break)

All the Yoshi had later created some simple kicking Taijutsu and the ability to extend their tongues and make them stick to things after the leader had died unleashing his final attack, this was a ability they unlocked for those out of reach berries and fast prey and the Taijutsu was considered necessity until they heard humans gave it the name Taijutsu, the stretching tongue ability was later copied by intrigued snake demons.

(Break)

Yoshi's body slouched as he watched his projectile quickly came upon the demon, he felt like he was growing slowly cold despite the fact it was warm up until this point, then the massive explosion ripping through the water happened.

He just fell flat on his face as the stone bridge slowly crumbled underneath him into the raging water, this place was going to be cut off from the outside world, nobody would ever know of this struggle except his people.

(Break)

This fight had been similar to another demon attack where a leader known as the fourth hokage died sealing a nine tailed demon fox called Kyuubi into a baby; his son, who would in a few years end up in what is now known to humans as Wave Country….

(Break to many, many years after the demon fight to a quiet scene on a beach)

A three and half foot tall pink creature with bright purple spikes down her back was sitting there watching the surf of the southern beach wash up on the shallow shores and it was a beautiful day, the skies were clear and a lot brighter then the ocean, the trees swayed in calmness to the gentle breeze and the smell of coconuts could felt wafting through the air.

This creature was thinking about the defeat of those with ill intent from the history lessons… what were they called in human? Wove Ninejoys? She really wanted to learn the human language but she barely understood any of the words and she still considered how fun it would be to learn about another culture other then their own that had years ago gone into hiding after the great demon attack.

So far other then History the most recent leader had taught the younger generation about patience and how to increase stamina, plus he had that neat trick where he could create illusions using energy from his body called Chekra by humans or was it Chakrei?

She was just lost in thought when a huge wave splashed towards her and she jumped away from it, with a surprised look on her face as her lime green boots got soaked.

When she looked up to watch the water recede she saw something odd lying in the sand, it looked like what was described in tales as a…. A HUMAN!? Her mind was trying to comprehend the small being which was wrapped entirely in orange yet shredded and red (blood) cloth and had on odd shoes, it looked odd and its smell was even odder.

She couldn't explain it, but as she sniffed it smelled like the being in front of her had two different bodies, one reeked of some kind of powerfully dangerous creature; the other however was of a much less powerful odor, but holding the first at bay and was gentler on the nose.

Then she suddenly realized something it had a small bright golden mane and strange marks along its face and that it wasn't breathing right… She decided to fix the problem, since it came from the sea and it was breathing horribly means it didn't have the ability to survive the ocean, then that would mean it was dieing and it looked like it wasn't trained to breath underwater like the water loving Yoshi she's seen before.

She wondered if she could be trained as a healer, she was still quite young and didn't really understand all that much about the Yoshi or human body.

This is the moment where the lone pink Yoshi known as Mar Yil made a decision about the human being and was going to try and help it, first she noticed water coming from its mouth that means she should probably flip it over and hit it in the back.

When she did that it coughed up a lot of water and then a bunch of long messy stringy stuff and lots of foul smelling fluids, she remembered what this was called by humans; Up Chucking, the emptying of food from ones stomach, this prospect didn't sit to well with her as she thought she might have hurt this being.

Its breathing became normal and fluid like water a few seconds later, she gave out a light sigh as she didn't hurt it that much and she was wondering what to do with it now? She couldn't leave it here alone with all the dangerous creatures around, but she couldn't exactly bring it to the village without good cause.

Rule one was never lead a potentially dangerous creature to the village.

Rule two was never leave a path to the village for anything to follow.

Rule three never bring something injured to the village without good reason and if it is a good reason make sure it can't remember its way back to the village.

Well from what she knew she was in the clear, it was a good reason and the human wouldn't remember how to get back because it was not awake to find out how it got there, she felt its head and it was mildly hot.

Good enough for her and she picked it up; it wasn't that large, and draped it over her back and ran off to find a village healer to help her, but first she had to go through a village guard and give a very good reason why she should be let in, she just hoped the guard wasn't Hitei Banzou.

End chapter.

Taijutsu- Hand to hand combat.

Dōjutsu- A eyesight based ability.

Chakra- Physical and Spiritual energy used in most jutsu, a common form of molding for use is handseals.

Ninjutsu- Special techniques that someone normally would be incapable of doing without Chakra.

Darkon: I hope the people that read this don't have anything against originality or any problem reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yoshi.

**Insert bold text for jutsu**

'Yoshi language'

"Human language"

Chapter 2

Mar's jaw dropped as she reached the guard 'This will not end well' she states simply, because in front of her was the one person she didn't want to see today; Hitei Banzou was a black yoshi, with yellow spikes and blue boots and it was not like he was bad or anything it was just his odd habit of continually yelling everything whenever possible.

She muttered to herself about luck as she walked forward and had to talk with him, she never liked the fact that he spread his influence over his son, not to mention it is highly ironic that he was the leading stealth expert of the village.

He noticed her step forward and instantly started up his usual routine and she just covered her ear holes knowing it was all in vane when he got started 'HELLO HOW ARE YOU MY YOUNG FRIEND WITH THE SPIRIT OF WARMTH' he yelled as loud as possible, he was considered the best stealth expert for several reasons, one he could make you go deaf within seconds of hearing him, two he was very good at being heard and not seen and three his voice and mannerisms could also distort your other senses real fast.

She slowly let her hands off her head and mutters 'I hope Yoshi makes the Banzou Quiet Week into a month' then says in a more louder voice 'Hitei I have urgent need to see the healers in the village for this injured human and I want to talk to Yoshi' then she went back to covering her ears and closed her eyes this time.

Hitei then spoke up loudly 'DOES MY YOUNG FRIEND NEED ANY HELP IN THE QUEST OF THE WARMTH FOR HER INJURED MATE' then he did a pose known as the **SUPER EMOTION BACKGROUND Jutsu** and the entire area went bright orange and the background had a smiley faced sun in it, as soon as it became dark in her eyelids she opened them and responded 'He is not my mate Hitei and would you tone it down, I don't think we need the entire world to hear you' Hitei nodded getting a little more serious seeing the bloodied clothes, then he lead her to the village swiftly.

She silently wondered who created that hellish nightmare known as the **SUPER EMOTION BACKGROUND Jutsu** it was labeled as a Genjutsu created on pure emotions alone and she really wanted to give the person who made it a piece of her mind, she really didn't know if she could be a mate for a human it was quite an odd idea and she was still to young to actually think of things like that, so she let it drop.

That Genjutsu though still left her with half dazed eyes and she couldn't feel her eyelids.

(Break)

After arriving and handing the human over to the healers in a small hut that set off to work on the injuries which included bleeding ears which they berated Hitei about it being the tenth time that week they had to fix these kinds of injuries, he went back to his post with his tail almost between his legs if it wasn't so short, female Yoshi had longer tails but it really didn't matter.

The village healers were looking over the human male with lots of interest, he was poisoned, burned and cut many times and it was a wonder that he was not dead yet, but then again the second smell and the markings on his belly made it clear something was keeping him alive, this poison was strong enough to possibly kill a lesser demon or inhibit bigger ones for a while.

They had cut the poisoned areas open, squeezed the poison out and cleaned the wounds, the non poisoned cuts were easier to heal, this human had obviously seen trauma beyond what any his age should have, he was about 5 years in age approximately from what they had on records of humans, they had to remove his clothes to check his entire body and told a waiting Mar on the other side of a screen of large leafs outside the hut to leave as they had to finish up their work.

Among the healers were a few Yoshi who were collecting poison samples to see if they could ward off some creatures with it, others were working on improving their healing jutsu and the last of them were inspecting the weird marks, they were the few who could actually read human text to translate it to what Yoshi's could perceive normally, they had lots of knowledge born from the evil of the Wave Ninja and they used it for much more peaceful reasons.

Mar was left a little confused as she learned a few new things about humans, that it was in fact male not that she was hoping he wasn't, he had been poisoned which made her feel bad she didn't get here sooner as she knew what poison was and it reinforced her reason for learning to be a healer even more, she was hoping the human would be alright so she can learn about his world.

She was walking to the area of the village their leader usually spends his time, around the hatchlings weaving wonderful stories; she had to admit she loved his stories.

(Break)

Yoshi who looked exactly like his ancestor was just staring at the sky when he heard some voices talking about a young one finding a injured human with two smells that was now with the village healers out cold, this got his attention fast but before he could run off to investigate he was met with a pair of beautiful eyes staring at him pleadingly.

Yoshi sighs and tries to answer what should be an obvious question that the Yoshi in front of him would ask 'No I can not extend the Banzou Quiet Week Mar' after stating that she gets a little mad and states rather loudly 'THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO ASK, although I might have asked later you had to go dashing my hopes, I am here about a injured human and I knew you would get mad if I brought him to village, but I have a good reason…' she stops right there and looks at Yoshi hoping he wouldn't get mad.

He just frowned and then asked 'Where did he come from and do not say you went snooping around that human village again, we are just glad they are not building a bridge yet' she reacted to the question with a quick wince but stated 'Umm… no, he came from the ocean and he had lots of water in his body and was umm…' well she really didn't understand what the injuries were.

She continued to think then said 'Well the healers said something about poison and lesser demons, I really didn't know he was poisoned until they told me' Yoshi just shook his head as she was to young for this kind of stuff, but a powerful enough poison to kill a lesser demon something wasn't right here.

Yoshi turned away and said 'We will talk about this later young one and the human can stay as long as it does not compromise the village' he then ran off to the healers to check on their most recent patient, he just might extend the Banzou Quiet Week into a month like Mar has asked several times because it was on his watch, but the human with that kind of poisoning shouldn't be alive.

(Break)

It wasn't long before he started questioning everything about the human, what he got so far was surprising, first the healers had a problem closing some of the poisoned wounds back up, the poison experts said there was enough to kill several lesser demons, the human had nearly drowned and he had weird markings with the second smell coming from them had saved his life apparently, from what some of the translators could agree on.

That smell was of something incredibly dangerous, but he couldn't exactly figure out what it was so he had to find out 'Get me some of the village scouts to place on standby, I want to find out where he came from and what is with these strange markings and in the meantime I want him confined to this room, also he is allowed visitors at all times, but he can't leave the village until we have settled the mysteries surrounding him, also to get him back where he belongs and if he could tell us himself it would go along a lot smoother' he slowly stopped on the way out.

He then mutters under his breath 'and it at least will stop me from having nightmares about humans doing horrible "experiments" to their own for a while' to think he just got over what the Wave Ninjas were going to do to their hatchlings, prior to them destroying the Hidden Wave Village.

What they already did to some of there own kind was inexcusable, but that threat is now gone and the experimentations are in unmarked graves which he had cried on, some humans were really cruel and unusual and he hoped this human wasn't another horrible experiment or he just might lose it.

Yoshi then thought of something else 'Call me when he starts waking up and try to find some more clothes to cover him back up in we still have some from the…' he cringed and the other Yoshi understood where that train of thought was going 'just get to it already' he then finally left.

The Yoshi's present nodded and went to put the scouts on standby, others went to get clothes that would fit the human and the last of them continued watching the human and tending to his body.

(Break)

Mar was about to check on the human in the hut when several Yoshi ran by with some strange cloth like stuff that a human would wear, but where would they get stuff like that and why would they be taking it to the…

She lost this train of thought before she could enter when her friend Zany Banzou decided to make an appearance much to her chagrin; he was about as loud if not louder then his father 'HEY MAR I HEARD YOU DID SOMETHING TO CAUSE OUR VILLAGE TO GO INTO A UPROAR WITH YOUR SPIRIT OF WARMTH' she was just lucky he couldn't perform any of the basic egg making jutsu, it was the only reason she could visit the beach and get some peace and quiet, she was to go back to more lessons tomorrow.

She just sighed and just pushed the younger copy of Hitei away and ran off back towards her families nesting area yelling back 'I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW' before he could respond she was already out of sight.

Zany looked rather downcast and decided to later go learn more about stealth from his father, then he turned to the healers hut since he had accidentally landed in a poison thorn bush earlier, but that wouldn't stop him even if this was how ever many times this week he had to report in, his body was getting highly resistant to it by now, but having the thorns inside of you still hurt.

The healers turn and just sigh as they watch Zany walk in, open his mouth and then fell to the floor out cold face first, which sparked the comment from one of them 'I swear if he keeps coming in like this, I will just leave him on the bed till he wakes up without our aid' the healers were getting tired of Zany coming in with just about every injury imaginable, the only one they liked was when he thought he could fly.

They just put Zany in the bed next to the human boy and then they leave to get something to eat while one stays behind to watch them as they slept.

(break)

It was the next day and the human started to slowly wake up with the thoughts "What happened and where am I" right now in a bed made of leaves, sticks and some fuzzy padding from local flora and fauna next to another of the same type, with a creature that looked like it's father and the only difference was that he had bright green spike and was also waking up.

He slowly blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked around the hut until his eyes fell on a creature next to him, which was curiously looking at him tilting its head to the side, they sat there for a few moments staring until a white Yoshi walked in and noticed they were both awake and turned around and walked out to go get Yoshi since it was his request, also to escape the vibrations of their screams that was inevitably going to happen soon judging by the confusion.

After it left the only human to have been brought into this village looked back at Zany and silently wondered what it was, he'd been in a hospital a few times to know what one was and he didn't like them even thought he felt allot better.

His first impression was this was not like any hospital he's seen and then he tried to get up wincing in pain as all he could do was sit up, he now noticed he wasn't wearing his favorite and probably only clothes he had, instead he was wearing instead a blue kimono and what felt like his underwear only a tad damp.

He then noticed a movement from his right as the creature got out of the bed and he noticed its rear end was covered what looked like of some kind of strip from a plant, it also noticed and shrugged, then it came over to him and started sniffing him.

The boy was just as intrigued as this creature it didn't seem threatening so he tried to do the first thing that came to mind and he pointed at his body "Uzumaki…. Naruto…" the creature looked at him and thought for a bit it before it understood that it was a name so it just repeated his name poorly and loudly but said it while pointing to Naruto "UZUMAKI NARUTO" Naruto jumped from how loud it was, then nodded slowly as he nearly screamed out loud about it being able to speak.

Then the Yoshi points to his self and said in his own language rather just as loud 'ZANY BANZOU' Naruto blinked a few times and then repeated the name a little more quietly, with that Zany just nodded as he watched it smile and nodded.

Naruto didn't know where he was, he remembered how he ended up getting attacked and blacked out from the pain, but at least he knew he finally had a friend and wasn't as alone as he was feeling a second ago.

He might have been in a strange place, but at least he knew that the strange creatures here had saved him and he wasn't dumb he couldn't afford to be because all those people hated him.

Zany just thought he met a most intriguing member for the spirit of warmth which he shares with his mother, father and somewhat hatchling sister who could show more warmth then any of them.

End Chapter.

Genjutsu- this type of jutsu is one that attacks the mind and can distort the nervous systems perception and create illusions in the victims mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yoshi.

**Insert bold text for jutsu**

'Yoshi language'

"Human language"

Chapter 3

Yoshi had heard the news and rushed over to healers hut to find a very odd scene of Naruto and Zany studying each other curiously, he decided to make his presence known so he let out a cough and that caught both of their attentions.

He looked to Zany and said 'Zany would you please leave the two of us here, I want to talk to him alone' Naruto only understood Zany's name, but noticed Zany get up to leave and turned back yelling happily 'MAY HIS SPIRIT OF WARMTH LIVE ON YOSHI FOR I FEEL GREAT COLD FROM HIM' with that cryptic message he left.

Yoshi turned to what would soon be his headache returning when he finally said "Hello" this spooked Naruto as he flopped out of bed landing on one of many injuries and giving a wince.

Yoshi sighed and continued "Welcome to our village you're the first human that's been here since the disastrous encounter with the evil ones of your kind" Naruto was still busy trying to understand how it knew his language.

Naruto finally decided to speak up "Wh… who… who are you, what are you, why am I here and what evil ones" he didn't understand much, but he was going to learn fast when Yoshi spoke up "To your first question I'm Yoshi, second I am a Yoshi, third you were found by a young one known as Mar you should really thank her, she saved your life and finally some humans were doing horrible things to their own kind and were going to perform the same thing on our hatchlings" he would understand if Naruto was a little confused.

Naruto took in the information and processed what he heard, first it's name was Yoshi easy concept, second it was a Yoshi and that was slightly bizarre, third he was rescued by one of these creatures named Mar, he didn't think anyone would do something nice for him other then the old man and lastly he was slightly confused, but he understood that they had trouble with people that were like the ones he knew.

This is the portion where Yoshi asked a few questions "Now let me ask you a few things, how did you end up like you were when we found you, where do you come from, what's your name and…" he thought about how he was going to pose this next question "Would you hate the idea of living here peacefully until we can get you back home?" he noticed Naruto went cold when he mentioned the word home.

Naruto decided to answer everything "I was taken from my home by some rock people, then I was taken by some water people and then I got hurt when they were fighting over me" he started to break down and cry, Yoshi just patted him on the back and he continued never feeling concern from anyone but one person before "I come from a place called Konoha and I didn't like it there all the people glared at me and called me a demon spawn or some other stuff" something snapped in Yoshi's mind when Naruto said the D word, he just hugged the boy tightly to himself and gave some comforting words.

Naruto felt a little better with Yoshi comforting him so he answered the next question "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and… and… I NEVER WANT TO GO BACK THERE, PLEASE LET ME STAY HERE I'LL BE GOOD" Yoshi sighed when Naruto started crying, humans were more cruel then he thought, he just didn't know the reason why they did what he knew they did, then he decided to call his two expert scouts Boshi Kuy and Garlix Weitin.

Yoshi couldn't stop feeling bad about Naruto and ordered his scouts to see if they could find anymore like this boy, two smells, markings on the body where the smell comes from and bring them back here, from the ocean currents they are to look towards the general direction that they were flowing from when Naruto arrived, also they were to find any information on how the humans had managed to do what they did.

(Break, short time skip)

It had been several weeks since they set out, Garlix was an adult orange Yoshi, with pink spikes, dark green boots and he was known for moving incredibly fast, being a task master and having a great sense of memory.

His weakness however was never watching were he was going and he sometime slammed into tons of stuff running at the speeds he does, otherwise he'd be running fast enough to run up and over objects or just straight through them.

His friend and partner Boshi was an adult ocean blue Yoshi who wore dark yellow boots and had equally dark red spikes and he was known for having advanced eyesight, having incredible accuracy with any object you could throw and his special favorite is **Rock Bullet Jutsu** a much more ready source of ammo then an explosive egg but not as powerful and he always carry a pouch for rocks of all sizes.

Boshi had a large weakness that he did poorly in Taijutsu, however Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were his staple abilities to protect himself with, the Genjutsu to hide his position and the Ninjutsu to do shoot several types of projectiles including fireballs over great distances it was really hard to find out where he settled down or it was even harder to get close enough to force him to fight at closer ranges.

Right now if you're wondering Boshi was watching Garlix from a high vantage point of a sand dune overlooking a city while Garlix is wandering around inside a large building where Garlix thought he smelled it, it wasn't easy keeping watch of him through the walls either, Boshi had to keep his focus and he couldn't move because of a special effect, he was the first Yoshi to be born with his very own Dōjutsu.

Yoshi had stated not to rely on it and he didn't, since when active it immobilizes the user and sticks them to one spot, but gives them incredible eyesight he declared it in human terms the "Sniper Eyes" as it gave him quick flashes of places to aim, works at incredible distances and it also could see through walls however he could never use the Yoshi basic **Target** Genjutsu because of this.

Garlix felt he was getting closer to the source and heard someone coming towards his direction so he ran up a nearby wall grabbed the high up hole in the wall and flipped out and grabbed onto the edge of the roof facing the window sill and watched a scene below with a red haired young one that resembled Naruto somewhat and he was talking to an adult about pain, this was a awkward position he was in and he was going to lose his grip on this slippery tile when he heard a whistling sound.

Boshi had quickly deactivated his eyes and found a straight piece of wood and seeing as Garlix was in trouble he activated his eyes again and hurled it with perfect accuracy and it barely made any noise that a human could hear as it shot over a grand distance before landing tightly in between the tiles Garlix was holding, making him lose his grip in surprise that it managed to be that quiet.

Before he could fall to far Garlix shot his tongue upward and wrapped it around the protrusion quick and gagged as his tongue pulled taut, at least it was holding him up as he slowly dragged him self up hand over hand till he loosened his tongue and was holding a tight grip onto the makeshift pole while watching the rest of the scene between the man and the kid asking for some medicine, he heard just about everything including the thing about the fact they were also afraid of him for what he concealed.

He then climbed up onto the pole and gave Boshi the first signal that he found the target and to watch and grab him before anything went wrong, he also signaled in hand language he was going after the information and that his tongue was a little sore.

Boshi deactivated the Snipe Eyes after seeing who he was after and got off the sand dune and snuck into the town to follow the target while Garlix the speed demon he was would meet him back outside the town when he was done gathering the much needed information.

Garlix had in fact found the room and just zipped passed the guards without being seen, he looking through a ton of scrolls and stashed some in his pack knowing it was good information and some had jutsu, then he found what he was looking for.

It was talking about the kid, his seal holding the demon, the side affects of not fully completing the seal on his body and the fact that it would… Garlix suddenly became enraged at what this village was doing to the poor young one, not only was he an outcast, but he would slowly become something he wasn't and he had amazing powers that could be abused out right by such who never deserved to have brood in the first place.

After looking around and finding the jutsu scroll that showed how to finish the seal and what was done already, he grabbed that and a few other scrolls.

He silently slipped by the guards at high speed cursing their unhappy existence, as he made his way back to the window only to meet and run into a pair of young and not quite understanding eyes, it was a female human who was somewhat older then the target and was about scream because she saw him, but when she opened her mouth to inhale she was suddenly knocked out with a punch to the gut.

Garlix really didn't want to do that and he was seen by this human, he decided to take her along with him for he can't leave her here and he definitely wasn't heartless enough to end her life, he saw she had a large black box that was dropped on the ground and hefted it into his mouth, it was somewhat heavy, then picked her up and draped her over his back and made sure not to disturb the pack with the information in it and escaped the building and was going towards the agreed meeting place.

(Break) 

Boshi managed to literally run into the kid who was crying about his small altercation and started to get scared of him when he was first seen by the kid, he decided to approach him slowly, he held out his hand to help him up and the kid slowly took it and the kid after getting up just stared at him expecting the worse.

All he did was smile at the kid, then shot his tongue out licked him and the sand sprung up in reaction but it didn't catch his tongue, the kid was dumbfounded as he didn't understand what this creature just did.

Boshi just stood there and stated calmly "Come with me kid, I know someone just like you who wouldn't mind having someone around to talk to and you could use some friends" he turned and motioned for him to get on his back and he did instantly with thoughts of finding someone like him and maybe someone who would be nice to him for once other then his uncle Yashamaru, Boshi decided to take off jumping onto the nearby roof.

As soon as he was about to start he turned when he saw the explosion in the sky and new it was trouble when he saw Garlix in human form run by and toss two things up to him which he caught and was surprised one was a human and the other was a large black box with Garlix's pack on it.

Gaara was tilted his head wondering who that was "Is my sister coming with us?" Boshi was mad that Garlix screwed up their escape plan "Yes and don't worry my friend is our exit strategy, you will be in a better place in no time" he hoped Garlix didn't overdue it.

(Break flashback)

Guards were going crazy when they received a report from a man named Yashamaru told them something was wrong and that Temari didn't show up to meet him to learn about her new weapon and he was going on mission to kill Gaara later, but apparently he went missing as well.

Garlix was in trouble as he sat in an alleyway the village was crawling with guards, so he decided to use a most recently learned, but not perfected jutsu that just about every ninja should be able to do, but for some reason all Yoshi's had problems with this one.

He instantly did the hand seals and then set off his chakra to perform the **Transformation Jutsu** then he felt his body shift into human form with the pack on his back, the human female on his shoulder and the large black box thing in his arms.

He really felt awkward and he was wearing some resized version of clothes he last saw Naruto wearing, he had long unruly orange hair and he felt really, really odd. (Looking like a man named Jiraiya who wouldn't)

Then that's when a guard found him "Aww... shi-ite..." he took off running when the guards were alerted to his presence, taking out an explosive egg that was to call for emergency plan where Boshi would escape with the stuff and he would distract the guards.

Garlix was ran out into streets and toss the egg into the sky 'I know Boshi will not like this' he tosses the egg into the sky and then he ran by Boshi tossing the stuff up to him and then the guards were on him like no tomorrow trying to stop him, he had to keep focus on himself and that required some really flashy maneuvers.

(Break end flashback)

Boshi put the black box on his back in front of Gaara, then carrying the girl in his arms he made large leaps moving towards the wall hoping that Garlix didn't get hurt and that he himself made it far enough away not to be tracked by their people.

(Break)

Yoshi was staring out into the sky when he saw a bird carry a message down to him, he opened it and read the news that they found a location where a smell was coming from and had started planning on taking the human away from the village, he at least hope they didn't do anything wrong.

End Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yoshi.

**Insert bold text for jutsu**

'Yoshi language'

"Human language"

Chapter 4

Garlix still in human form was in deep trouble now as he was being chased by the military force of the village known as Suna, which weren't all that fast and there wasn't much at this time of night, in any case he still needed to keep their attention away from his escaping buddy.

Suna's military force which was downsized and has since been working for less ninja of higher quality, also to pick up more quality the Fourth Kazekage or leader of Suna who is Gaara's father sealed a demon into his son trying make him a living weapon, then later claims that the sealing was a failure since Gaara was uncontrollable and had cold heartedly sent assassination attempts after him, fortunately none of them succeeded or came close due to the ninjas being of poor quality because of their leader, Taijutsu and wind based Ninjutsu attacks are most of what Suna ninjas can do other then having the market on "made for ninja, special fighting puppets and weapons".

Garlix was running along a street when he came across five ninja, three standing in a line formation and two spread out in the back and he had just the maneuver for it without showing to much of his skills.

He ran forward in blur and threw a rising right uppercut before the person knew what hit him, then while still in the air with his forward momentum spun kick the second guy in the back of his head with his left leg and pushed off him with his right onto the wall of a nearby building ran along it, jumped off and caught the back of the guys head with the inside of his right foot and then gave him a hard left knee to face experience.

The ninjas were frozen with fear at this amazing man, as they watched him let go quickly jumped off his third target spun around to face away from them and when his feet touched the ground glowing, he miraculously slid backwards holding out both his arms and clothes lined them painfully.

Garlix after performing his stunt spun around and pushed off with one foot without losing any momentum of his last attack on those five and proceeded to slide down the street and he grabbed a nearby pole of a marketplace stand and swung around into the next street.

Kunai and shuriken filled the air flying towards him almost immediately after turning the corner, Garlix then instantly went into a rapid frictionless spin raising his left leg up and deflecting or reflecting every projectile flung at him back to some of the ninjas surrounding the area, then he jumped up to the roof on his right and threw a mean left hook to one of the ninjas there and jumped to another roof landing a flying straight kick on one and round housing another out cold.

Then before he knew it, he was surrounded by more ninja and defending him self from all sides with a flurry of kicks, punches and spins in with tons of circular motion, he was wondering where the cut and run signal from Boshi was.

(Break)

Boshi was already about two miles away, so he stopped for a bit and decided to talk with this kid, his name was Gaara and had a problem making friends because the sand keeps them away or it's because they all hate him for what they did to him, it really didn't matter cause he would do anything for friendship about now.

Boshi pulled Gaara off his back, set down the stuff and turned to him and stated "Stay right there Gaara, I'm going to help my friend out if he's in any trouble" he took a few steps away turned on his sniper eyes and then looked for a few seconds, before spotting Garlix trying to exit the city, but they keep getting in front of him and he's never that slow unless… well time to signal him the easy way.

Gaara just watched him wondering how this creature knew his name; he was sitting next to his out of action sister watching Boshi pluck a rock out of his pouch and then put it between his index finger and thumb, wondering what he was going to do to help someone like his friend from here.

Boshi slid his aim into position, then flicked the rock hard creating a temporary three second shield of chakra with a large line jutting out of it, a loud gunshot noise and created huge recoil sending his arm flying up, Boshi steadied himself and turned around, picked up the stuff and the humans then ran off as fast as he could for the closest woods he could smell, the **Rock Bullet Jutsu** would do the rest.

(Break)

Boshi was moving across the sand dunes with great speed, but he slowed down and asked "So you wouldn't happen to know the directions to Konoha right? After we visit there I can finally help you out, all you have to do is make sure your sister doesn't get out of those vines or tries to get that gag off, we don't need someone forcing you to go somewhere they obviously don't like you" using Suna as a reference point was easy.

Gaara looked at his sister who was tied to her own fan with vines and was gagged with them as well and thought she was in a funny predicament and actually smiled, without knowing Yashamaru was going to betray him, his heart still worked somewhat okay so he figured he'd get to know his sister, although she would probably blame him for being tied up and hung over this apparently strong creatures shoulder.

He sat there just riding the creature for a while never getting sleepy, because he didn't like the voices in his head telling to do mean things "What's your name…" Gaara suddenly asked and Boshi smacked himself for not being very polite answered "Well in your way of speaking it would be Kuy Boshi, but my way of speaking the person is more important then their title, so my name is Boshi Kuy" He stopped for a moment feeling Gaara nod, then continued "also I was wondering if you would like living in my village where we don't pass judgement on what you aren't and will tell you now you aren't responsible for any of the troubles you caused." Gaara smiled and hugged his arms as much as he could around Boshi's neck.

Gaara finally then said "I know how to get there…" Boshi's interest jumped with his reply "Good because I don't know my way around and we might have gotten lost" Gaara then wondered out loud "How will your friend find us if he doesn't know where we are" Boshi started chuckling "Don't worry he can track me, I'm sure his olfactory abilities aren't that bad" Boshi started whistling when he felt the massive amount of anger rise up across the dunes as he reached the very edge of the desert.

(Break)

Garlix was in some trouble he didn't want to use his incredible speed to escape just yet and he just happened to be back into a wall underneath familiar window sill "Oh for the love of…" he realized exactly how he ended up back here and surrounded by at least thirty ninjas and one of them was Yashamaru, which Garlix swore to get some revenge on for breaking some ones heart after gaining their trust, the same thing that would have eventually sent Gaara over the edge.

He got into a stance only to hear the whine of a projectile that couldn't be heard by normal humans, Garlix's eyes flew wide open with sudden realization and he suddenly put his arms over his head and squatted down, before the loud noise of a projectile was heard bouncing off something "PTANG!" Garlix saw something hit one ninja after that and bounced around and specific angles hitting each and every ninja that was standing there in the skull and zipping over Garlix several times, but it was getting slower for every person it took down.

The last person it hit was Yashamaru in the right shoulder, where his skull was seconds before, he started healing his shoulder of it's minor injury "DARN YOU SHOW OFF, BUT AT LEAST YOU MISSED ONE" shouted Garlix and Yashamaru responded "Your friend can't help you now, he missed his chance to save you" Yashamaru rushed forward and Garlix went back to his stance only to hear some falling from above, so he jumped back and Yashamaru was only a few feet in front of him pulling out several blades connected to glowing blue strings of chakra and was about to attack.

That was, he was going to attack if the thing falling out the sky hadn't beaned him on the head throwing him completely off balance and then tripped him up causing him to go flat on his face only two inches from Garlix.

It was the makeshift pole Boshi used to help him earlier, Garlix eyes became red with anger 'BOSHI YOU (BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEP BLEEEP BLEEEEEEEEP BLEEPING BLEEPED BLEEPER) IF I COULD HURT YOU I WOULD RIGHT NOW, YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN' Garlix was unleashing massive amounts of anger and was lucky no one was around to hear or see him, because he was going to use his special jutsu, in a bright flash of orange he disappeared and the wall of the city suddenly had a human shaped hole in it and behind that several sand dunes were almost completely made of glass.

(Break)

The hidden Yoshi village was a peaceful place with no known enemies, except the occasional demon or kappa attacks, they lived somewhat near a human village that didn't bother them to much and a lot of Yoshi had become ninja following the Wave Ninja epidemic to protect their home and their forehead protectors were made of plant fibers and carved wooden blocks with the symbol of an egg on all of them, it was much better then metal in some cases and they were more easily made.

Uzumaki Naruto was wandering around the village after Yoshi had talked to the healers about him getting fresh air, he still didn't understand what some Yoshi's were saying, but there were a few who could speak his language really good and made him feel welcomed, but he somehow felt like something was always watching him and he just couldn't shake that feeling.

Mar was watching Naruto from afar, after Zany said his name in both languages she was still studying the human language, knew the last name came first for him and didn't understand enough to speak to him on even terms, but that isn't the only reason she didn't approach him as she just felt awkward around him.

Yoshi was watching them both, he saw the headache waiting to happen, apparently Mar had no clue that she was becoming so attached to Naruto, he soon wouldn't be able to go anywhere without her following his footsteps and that made Yoshi's ideals of getting Naruto to eventually go back to living with humans a little bit harder, maybe Naruto could train with the young ones while he is here, until they get whatever information his scouts will have back to him.

(Break, short time skip)

It's been a few weeks and two guards of the village were watching the butterflies and some fuzzy fluffs fluttering around when they heard a familiar Yoshi's voice 'Hey guys could you please get some healers, we are dying here' the guards eyes widened as they saw the two scouts Yoshi sent out had finally returned looking battered, bruised and carrying a fully loaded pack, two humans and a black box.

The orange scout turned to his blue partner and said 'I hope you are happy about what happened, but at least they did not see what we really looked like' then turned to the female human on his back "You really nearly got us killed and I didn't appreciate that crack about me being slow" the female looked apologetic as he grumbled a few times limping towards the healers hut after they let him pass, noticing the human didn't have two smells.

The guards stopped Boshi; they both knew him more personally 'What happened to you two, you both look horrible and your left eye looks more then bruised' Boshi just managed to smile a little 'Let us just say everything did not go to well when we happened across Konoha's information and Gaara here went a little crazy when he learned how they treated someone just like him for saving their collective asses, he was also unidentifiable because he transformed into a more demonic looking form, needless to say it took a while to stop him from trying to destroy the place' Boshi then started laughing "Gaara you really need to get your seal fixed to stop that from happening again, come on" he walked off towards the healers as well with a sad looking red headed boy on his back.

The guards just stood their looking at each other when one said 'That young one must be something else to actually hit Garlix and get close enough to Boshi to attack' the other just nodded in agreement but then stated the question they both wanted to know the answer to 'What was with that human girl, she wasn't what Yoshi said to bring back' the other guard just shrugged while trying to think of something.

(Break)

The scouts had only been back an hour before someone managed to find Yoshi trying to forget the event that happened twenty five years ago by running through a whole ton of fuzzy fluffs, they had the same effect of getting drunk, going insane or just becoming plain dizzy for a short while after touching, eating or smelling them and also tend to magically stop really bad memories for a while.

They were white, floating, smiling balls of fluff looking like the tops of dandelions floating mindlessly in the air and that is where Hitei Banzou found him, out cold on the ground 'MY FRIEND YOUR SPIRIT OF WARMTH IS DEFINITELY WANING DUE TO THE WARMTHLESS ACTIONS OF THOSE IN THE PAST' Yoshi slowly sat up 'Shut it Hitei I do not want to hear you right now, I am sort of drowning in the crazy colors' Hitei blinked a few times.

He thought he should deliver the message in a more spirited and warmth filled way 'BUT YOUR SCOUTS HAVE RETURNED WITH INJURED SPIRITS OF WARMTH AND ARE NOW LAYED UP IN THE HEALER HUTS, BUT THEIR WARMTH IS BUILDING BRIGHTLY' Yoshi shot up when he heard that 'Why did you not tell me sooner' he gets up and runs towards the village while stumbling around in a not so straight path from the incredibly dizziness and falls down twice, Hitei then just decides to carry him seeing as he was barely making any headway.

End chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yoshi.

**Insert bold text for jutsu**

'Yoshi language'

"Human language"

Chapter 5

Yoshi had managed to reach the healers hut, but only because Hitei wasn't on guard duty that day and when the healers saw his state they just pointed to the nearest bed of leaves and continued working on the red headed human fixing the seal on his body.

One of the healers looked to Boshi and asked 'Why would anyone do this to their own kind to bring about such pain as taking away his mother several seconds after birth to leave her hatchling with a terrible burden, they were also forcing him into insanity' they were all working on the seal with one white Yoshi reading instructions to them it wasn't easy to work on, but at least Naruto's seal was complete, all be it completely different from Gaara's.

Boshi turned to him with a healer still taking care of his bruised eye 'Just be glad Naruto had his done perfectly the first time and by his father who thought he was doing the right thing and he was the leader of their people, he even left a message to treat Naruto as a hero and they screwed that over or they did not know about it and hated him thinking he was the demon itself' the healer nodded sadly, at least Naruto had some semblance of reason to return, except Naruto considered was clinically dead until otherwise found as seen in a document Boshi was holding up to the healer.

Yoshi was listening to that as the world slowly stopped spinning and he was beginning to get outraged, but he was happy Naruto wasn't an experiment; Gaara on the other hand was going to be a mindless killing machine if they hadn't stepped in, Yoshi asked a important question 'So what about this girl, she seems completely normal' Garlix looked a little down when he spoke up 'I kind of botched my escape attempt a little and well… she is related to Gaara being his sister and all, but for some reason she has been quiet ever since we left Konoha' Temari was just sulking in the corner with her eyes looking into empty space with tears on the fringe of her eyes, Yoshi decided he would just go to comfort her in a bit.

Garlix handed over everything; including a most interesting ability found on a scroll they copied down that would allow them to create physical clones, to Yoshi and that was interesting idea and it also had notes that your clones can accelerate learning, but uses up lots of chakra and doesn't help the physical growth of the body.

Temari ever since Gaara got a little justifiably mad was quiet and hadn't spoken a word ever since he went on a warpath for a peaceful village that didn't do anything to him, it scared her that her brother was going to be like that all the time and she's been sorry ever since then that she blamed him for her mothers death.

Yoshi was watching her silently trying to figure out what's wrong, Garlix then thought of what it might be 'Either she is hungry or I think she might be unhappy that her brother would have turned out so wrong' Yoshi blinked a few times, then sat down next to Temari and she started to cry a little into his chest, while he slowly patted her head and rubbed her back.

Gaara was feeling extreme amount of pain as that voice in his mind was thrashing around violently, he was being held down for his own safety by the stronger healers the village could muster and even then, that was hard when his sand was going sporadic nearly spearing someone every few seconds.

A healer suddenly got flung through a wall from some of the sand and another was caught in a crushing grasp of a claw made of sand, things were somewhat hard for the healers and they had to finish it a little bit faster before someone got seriously injured, when one suddenly had a bleeding gash across the arm with sand in it, that wouldn't be easy to clean and they had plenty of knowledge of getting beach sand out of wounds.

After a few more moments and several more injuries they managed to finish the seal and Gaara was out cold, Boshi had to admit that Gaara had a problematic monster of a demon and the **Air Bullet** it shot him with gave him a few ideas, but he'd work on that later as the kid finally fell asleep for the first time in his sad life and the healers started working on those injured by the demon inside of him.

Yoshi walked up to Garlix and stated quite loudly for everyone to hear 'Now that we know what they contain and more about them, I am going to need volunteers for a future long term scouting mission and I wonder who could help me when it comes time, I'm going to need healers, fighters and intelligence for this, also you will learn nifty new jutsu to help out with learning stuff quickly and improving some of your weaknesses' Everyone; except Temari who didn't understand and Gaara who was out cold, looked confused as to what Yoshi was getting at.

Boshi and Garlix both called in for volunteer work immediately following the confusion, followed by a healer who had poison expertise and another healer, the last of what Yoshi needed was two Yoshi who could be the intelligence, he already had Hitei Banzou in mind, he was intelligent… enough… and at least he was a great stealth expert when it came to stealing and gathering information to be sent back to him.

Yoshi then spoke up 'Okay you four, in a few years I want you to prepare and brush up on some new human infiltration tactics, I will be busy coming up with a powerful new jutsu that can make you pass for humans and I will also be sending more then the team itself with you, oh and I'm teaching some young ones that new jutsu first' Yoshi got up and walked off leaving the others to their jobs.

(Break)

A blonde human kid with whiskers was walking along the trail with a few things on his mind at the moment were finding out how to import Ramen to this place since he was dying due to lack thereof and what he has been eating lately was great on the tongue, fruit really sweat, vegetables fulfilling and stews that made the mouth water, but there was one thing that really got to him and that was the Yoshi Cookie a powerfully tasty treat that overloaded his taste buds and was said to be entirely healthy no matter how many you ate or so their leader Yoshi had stated, the food was great but it still wasn't ramen.

Naruto was still enjoying himself; he had better clothes and he's never seen a place with so much calm or even so many friendly people around, these Yoshi's were the best. Believe It! Well except their insane methods of training what he knew were called 'Young Ones', he just couldn't keep up with them. He finally came up on something odd and started watching two near adult Yoshi play an odd sport with a large net, a round green ball and two odd shaped netted paddles, he was watching a pink one toss up the ball and spike it over the net and after hitting the ground the other who was of a silver color slammed it right back.

Mar was watching Naruto getting interested in a village sport she didn't really think that much of until now as she was really to young to be any good at it, maybe she could invite him to a game…. She picked up her two wooden rackets and green ball and then walked over behind Naruto entranced by the two Yoshi's amazing grace as they danced intricately while hitting the ball back and forth, sometimes pulling off some real amazing stunts that involved rolling from the other side of the court coming up and managing to hit the ball when it looked impossible to reach in time.

Naruto had never been allowed to play with other peoples kids and now he wondered if he would get a chance to play, he had made friends with lots of them but he never really knew what games to play with them, that's when he jumped after he felt something tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around to find another pink one looking at him with a smile and offering a racket handle first.

Mar just waited as Naruto shook his head and pointed at what the other two were doing miming he did not understand, Mar looked a little disheartened that she forgot he didn't know how to play, then she figured she might as well show him if he's going to be around here for a while, somehow that thought was very comforting.

Naruto watched the one that offered the racket to him nod and walked off towards the other two who had stopped for a few moments after the first point was made by the silver Yoshi.

The two Yoshi sitting there looked at Mar when she walked up and asked 'Hey guys could you help me teach someone how to play' the silver one raised an eyebrow and had to ask 'Who would be in this village and not know how to play this game' he then noticed Naruto 'Oh… right…. we will set up a youngling base match for you two, no rules needed' Mar nodded and motioned to Naruto to come over, which he did somewhat reluctantly and the other Yoshi's lowered the net a bit.

Mar forced him to take a racket and went to the other side of the field, she was going to make sure he enjoyed himself; this sport was only painful if you played the more adult version and if Garlix and Boshi were in the area everyone would back down immediately and run for it.

Garlix's speed shots were literally catching fire every hit and Boshi was known for tactical pain inducing trick shots; needless to say Boshi and Garlix were the two most dangerous rivals in the village, the adult version of the game is by far a really competitive game and requires a great knowledge of some form of combat, which is why the other two Yoshi were dancing around the field hitting the ball back and forth using Taijutsu as a medium for the game, they were training and exercising as a source of fun.

Mar just smiled and gave a nice simple underhanded shot to Naruto and he clumsily managed to hit it back feeling a rush of adrenaline go through him like the first time he tasted Ramen at Ichiraku's, the only other reason he would willingly go back to Konoha other then that old man known as the third Hokage.

(Break)

Yoshi was standing in an almost empty field, almost being there were a ton of fuzzy fluffs floating around and that wasn't why Yoshi was here, he was about to use the jutsu known as **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to finally find out what would happen when he did, he hoped that the effects were correct and it wasn't only just a combat boost by numbers.

The instant he performed the jutsu giving only enough to create one clone, he finally found himself staring at what looked like him, after blinking a fews times between them and realizing he didn't feel like he was learning quicker and he suddenly realized that the chakra drainage mentioned was on normal human ninja terms and he really wasn't losing all that much.

Yoshi decided to test the clones reflex's and got into a basic Yoshi Taijutsu stance he was meaning to teach Naruto later called **Whirling Raptor Feet**, Naruto was learning how to build stamina and endurance right now, what surprised Yoshi was how much stamina a human kid his age had and maybe that was because of his inner demon was a powerful nine tailed fox and had given him miraculously boundless energy and abnormal speeds of healing, once noticing that when he got a scrape or cut it disappear fast then he can say his real name and it wasn't Yoshi that was just his title as leader.

This Taijutsu style was the Hidden Yoshi Village's earliest and most used form of combat, they had learned of some not so good non-related creatures that were totally carnivorous called raptors, they called the style that name to be a bit more appropriate since it was a offensive style that can be conjoined with wind ninjutsu, the stance required a Yoshi or Human to have strong leg muscles as they stood of the forward points of their feet, heels off the ground which extended the reach of a kick a little bit and all the while leaning forward slightly or back depending on the user, arms were usually just relaxed.

Yoshi threw a mid level kick towards his clones side and it suddenly caught the foot twisted it roughly sending yoshi spinning in the air, then landing on his feet in completely shocked he was watching his clone wait for him to come again in his stance.

Yoshi did some hand seals, but so did his clone but they weren't the same ones he was doing, Yoshi then inhaled as did his clone, then upon exhaling he released his jutsu the **Flame Sphere Jutsu **and the clone did his at the same time, but it was **Water Sphere Jutsu**, both spherical elements shot out of their mouths, met and cancelled each other out instantly leaving Yoshi perplexed.

Yoshi thought about it for a moment then asked 'Can you talk' and the other said 'Yes can you not also' Yoshi's jaw dropped it posed him a question, but that wasn't what he was wondering about before he could voice his thoughts it spoke up again 'I am made of chakra and I am also controlled by you so of course I would be able to know and use your techniques, however I do not know how the accelerated learning thing works if you yourself do not know' Yoshi then thought of dispersing the clone and it went up in a poof of smoke, then he suddenly felt it, the knowledge of everything that was behind him like a small butterfly that was hovering near his head a few seconds ago as if he saw it himself and he also had the knowledge that it drained some of his chakra to use that **Water Sphere Jutsu**, but it was unnoticeable because he uses so little in most of his short range Justu.

Yoshi just sat down thinking that's how it works, whatever the clone experiences in success gets transferred back to the user and the clone doesn't feel pain being made of chakra so there is no negative feedback, but that's a reason why it can't give positive muscle building feedback either, so he could create fifty have them all learn how to do a jutsu and each one together will slowly perfect mastery on their own, but they all work on the same amount of intelligence so they all have the same collective mind meaning they can sense each others progress and can read his thoughts, which means the only problem is they can easily be destroyed not having their own chakra system.

While he was contemplating this he heard the sound of roaring fires and what smelled like burning flesh 'Not more trouble' Yoshi groaned silently to only himself and got up to go battle any creature that was a threat to those who couldn't fight for themselves, he was pretty sure Naruto, Mar and Zany weren't trained for something like this, maybe Temari or Gaara knew how to fight seeing as one of them gave Boshi a black eye, but Gaara was still out of it.

(Break)

After they've been at it a while Naruto hit the ball, then he noticed a bright smokeless fire rising from the village, Mar did too that's when she stopped after catching the ball with her hand.

The silver Yoshi sniffed a bit, then stood straight up 'Mar, please take Naruto and get to a safe place, our village is under attack' Mar nodded and quickly forced Naruto onto her back and ran off.

(Break)

Temari was waiting next to her sleeping brother with tears of happiness in her eyes, when she heard the commotion going on outside.

When she walked outside her eyes widened as she saw one of the village Yoshi breathing a wall of flame against a large, weird and scary looking creature.

End Chapter.

Darkon: In answer to the only review so far, I wouldn't worry about Hitei meeting up with Gai and there will be mass destruction of Konoha for sure, but I'm nowhere near that point yet.

SDA: We would like to apologize to readers since we've been having poor internet lately.

Sir Dies Allot is killed by a flying kunai to the head.

Darkon: Okay who killed my minion, only I get to do that!

Mysterious Plant Creature: SKREEK.

Darkon: Where's my overkill weed whacker bazooka Sir?

Looks at Sir's body disappearing.

Darkon: Oh… Right… he needs to re-spawn.

Poll: Who should have a crush on Naruto other then Hinata?

Ino (Has slight interest when she first spots him and she really never cared about Sasuke):

Tenten (Become interested in Naruto because he starts using strange weapons):

Temari (Could probably never talk again due to trauma, but has silent interest):


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yoshi.

**Insert bold text for jutsu**

'Yoshi language'

"Human language"

Chapter 6

The creature in question was round head and had a thin vine for a neck leading to its pitcher shaped body that moved with using four live vines, it's head red with white spots and had two white lips filled with massive amounts of sharp teeth and unusually scented drool.

What they lacked was eyes, ears or nose, but that wasn't a problem they were natural born predators, highly voracious and looked like walking Venus fly traps, they mostly work with a great sense of touch as they can feel even the tiniest bug by feeling vibrations in the air of it moving.

This creature is called what the Yoshi's declared it to be, a Piranha Plant, these things have a taste for meat and maybe once in a while will try to eat a Yoshi, except a Yoshi is more likely then not to eat the Piranha Plant with one quick chomp or defeat it by several other various methods, some of these monstrous plants are inedible or impossible to swallow, also it is well known to all Yoshi that Pirahna Plants tend to avoid them like the plague.

Temari quickly went back inside the healers hut and picked up her fan and then stood next to Gaara's leafy bed waiting, while outside a lot of the plants were going at it with the Yoshi's and there was also one major Piranha Plant there giving them huge problems, it was known to be rare and capable of flying despite its body size, this was a Pterodactylis Piranhacus Plant or Petey P. Plant for short and he was also thought of as king of the Piranha Plants by the entire village.

Petey was by far a incredibly large Piranha Plant with a fat fleshy vaguely humanoid plant body with somewhat large leafs for wings and arms, tiny little roots for legs and it's head was probably that of the biggest flower ever seen in the world, so big in fact that it was almost twice the size of it's body with yellow petals all around the back of the head like a crown, it also had green lips.

To a Yoshi the Piranha Plant tasted like tomatoes and mozzarella cheese with a side of salad dressing, but that wasn't important since at the moment Petey was devastating some of the villages most best fighters who were trying to hit him with all forms of projectile weaponry and he swallowed a few of them alive as well as injuring others by swinging his large head into them.

(Break)

There were tons of them coming out of nowhere before they knew what hit them and the entire village was literally crawling with them, but they were going to take them down and hard for this infraction of territory.

Boshi started picking them off before they could get within a foot of him with **Exploding Egg **and** Rock/Egg Bullet Jutsu**, to hold off the tide of these vicious creatures when one suddenly jumps him from straight above, to only find itself blow apart by an orange blur that stopped a short distance away covered in green plant matter.

Garlix turned to Boshi chewing a bit of vine and stated loudly 'You owe me one now smartass' Boshi calmly states in return 'Then you must owe me two' Garlix looked behind himself and started cursing loudly, because on the ground there were three of these living plants that were very clearly dead and covered in small still smoking holes with rocks embedded in the ground behind them, Boshi suddenly yelled 'AMMO' and continued unloading whatever pebble or rock he could find into several of the sharp toothed monstrous vegetation.

Another Yoshi that was female, yellow with indigo spikes and tan colored boots then appears and runs by pulling out a green watermelon from a large basket full of funny colored watermelons she's carrying and tosses it to Boshi 'Special delivery, **Seed Melon **for one Boshi Kuy, sorry I can not stay longer sugar, I have to deliver more** Flame Melon **reloads' Boshi catches the melon and says 'Thanks Eyria, see you later' he then proceeds to bite the melon in half and swallowed, then his cheeks then start to inflate oddly.

While Boshi was busy getting the special watermelon Garlix was already smashing several plants with high speed flaming kicks and just by plain running through them, he then suddenly jerked back when a larger thorny one appeared and it tried to slash him with its poisonous thorns, then several other groups of them were showing up.

He ducked under its second swing and tried to get in close for an attack when it tried to wrap him up in its vines, he quickly leaped high into the air, then went through several hand signs before calling out '**Iron Boot Jutsu**' his boots start to glow and he comes screaming down into the Thorny Piranha Plants mouth, then continued straight through it into the ground creating a six foot wide crater and a shockwave that knocked several other arriving thorny plants away, he turns to Boshi completely covered in green goop to voice his opinion 'Now would be a good time to start helping here I don't like the Thornies and getting close to fight them is hard as it is' Boshi nodded and took aim with his mouth and his cheeks turned red, then he started to release pressure from his mouth.

With all the odd killer vegetation on the loose in the Yoshi village, nothing gets odder then the power giving watermelons they cultivate there and each one has a special effect when eaten and the effect is proportionate to the amount of melon eaten, one such seemingly normal green watermelon known as the **Seed Melon **gives the user the temporary ability to spit a large almost unending amount of seeds at high speeds, the good point of cultivating these watermelons is that they don't use up chakra when using the special effects of each one.

A violent rainstorm of razor sharp seeds flew out of his mouth and started picking off large amount of the plants with amazing accuracy, stopping a large tide of them heading for him most of them missing the vines that connected to their heads to their bodies 'Boshi keep it up I'm going towards the healers hut to make sure the humans are safe' Boshi held a thumbs up to Garlix not turning his sights or mouth off the writhing mass of deadly vines.

(Break)

In front of Yoshi's hut groups of Yoshi were constantly barricading the area with fire coming straight out of their mouths, making sure that none of the plants could get close enough to his hut or the secrets that it held, one somewhat old grey Yoshi turned to another grey and states 'I just believe Petey is misunderstood and we should probably try to reason with him' the other Yoshi thought a bit before responding 'I am still not sure, he did just swallow several of our people alive and he seems pretty angry about something' the first Yoshi quickly responds back 'Yeah I just noticed, he is not controlling any of those Piranha Plants and seems to be more wilder then usual' they turned to a single Thorny that appeared and gave it a egging it soon wouldn't forget.

Yoshi then ran up and the other Yoshi's opened a hole in the wall of flames for him to get through, he ran up to one of the two grey Yoshi 'Can someone tell me why we are under attack by the more vicious garden variety' the second grey Yoshi tilted his head to the side and said 'I have not the foggiest why they are so provoked, it just seems as if they were drawn here and they typically try to avoid contact with a species that consider them a delicacy of the world, also Petey is not acting normal he is actually faster and stronger then he is normally and he is not in control of himself' Yoshi thought about it a bit then it struck him 'Oh…. CRAP!…. keep up all defenses; I'm going after Petey to help our people, someone go find Naruto, Gaara and Temari, then make sure they stay safe until I figure out how to stop this mess' the two grey Yoshi started giving out orders as Yoshi himself ran off in search for Petey Pirahna Plant.

(Break)

Mar had no clue what these plants were doing in the village, as far as she knew they were usually quiet and out of the way unless you get to close or provoke them into attack, what could have happened she wondered to make them do all this, when she suddenly ducked as a small one flew over her nearly knocking Naruto off her back and it turned back to her gnashing its teeth in anger and blood lust.

It didn't understand the pain, why was their so much pain and why did it feel the need to fill itself with blood, Mar started backing away, it lunged for Mar and Naruto opening it's mouth wide, Mar took position to take the blow only for it to get grasped by the base of it's neck by hand from literally out of nowhere at the last moment 'THERE IS SOMETHING AMISS WITH THIS ONES SPIRIT OF WARMTH, FOR THE SPIRIT OF WARMTH NEVER FAILS TO KEEP THOSE IN THE COLD DARKNESS HEALTHY' Hitei was studying the Piranha Plant with interest when Mar asked 'Hitei what the eggshell is going on here' Hitei looked at her then said 'I DO NOT RIGHTLY KNOW YOUNG FRIEND MAR AND A LADY SUCH AS YOU SHOULD NOT BE USING SUCH LANGUAGE, FOR SOME REASON THE SPIRIT OF WARMTH IN THESE PIRANHA PLANTS ARE CORRUPTED BY SOME KIND OF OUTSIDE SOURCE' he stood there holding it as it wiggled and the four small vines attacked his arm trying to get itself free, but not doing any kind of damage at all to Hitei's tough skin.

Hitei then looked towards the area the Healers hut is in and a large ball of fire flies up in the air followed by a roar from Petey 'COME MY YOUNG FRIEND APPARENTLY OUR NEW VISITORS ARE IN TROUBLE AS WE SPEAK, WE MUST HURRY AND GIVE THEM OUR SPIRITS OF WARMTH' Mar felt that funny feeling again and quickly covered her and Naruto's eyes then Hitei struck with his **SUPER EMOTION BACKGROUND Jutsu**, afterwards Mar blinked the stars out of her eyes a few times and started to ask a question about these new visitors when the Piranha Plant in Hitei's hand became suddenly still then just hiccupped and started moving its head as if to look around.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on, he was rather quiet as the Yoshi he was riding had just made to take a bite from that toothy plant to protect him, he just made a new friend to add to his now largely expanding list and he'd already met Zany's father or what he thought was Zany's father by the way they acted together, they had a interesting ability to disappear even while making so much noise and for some reason some Yoshi was always around to cover his eyes for some reason when Zany or his father were about to do something, even this pink Yoshi had done it and he couldn't fathom why, he also didn't know what that strange creature was, but it stopped acting so mean after whatever just happened and it's tongue…. TONGUE, WHAT KIND OF PLANT IS THAT!

The Piranha Plants tongue flopped out of its mouth and it started panting like a dog then Hitei slowly let it go and it bounced into Naruto knocking him off Mar, causing her to turn around in a worried gasp, only to see it licking Naruto making him laugh when only seconds ago it wanted to eat them and when it stopped it started nuzzling the area above his heart and wrapped its four vines around his body in a unthreatening matter 'ITS SPIRIT OF WARMTH HAS RETURNED AND NOW IT SEEMS TO LIKE OUR HUMAN FRIEND YOUNG MAR' the Piranha Plant in response to Hitei did something they weren't known for it make soft barking sound and Mar was suddenly edgy holding an explosive egg with pink dots on it from out of nowhere 'Let go of him right now or else' the Pirahna Plant did and then jumped to her back licking her in the face.

Considering it didn't look violent anymore and actually gave an apology she couldn't stay mad at it, that and she did not need the egg anymore so she just tossed it over her shoulder and a large explosion and screech is heard as a Thorny fell down dead three feet behind them and they all sweat dropped; even the small Piranha Plant, and Naruto didn't believe that egg the Yoshi was using in a threatening manner was exactly that, till seeing it explode violently from his vantage point "I'll never eat eggs again" they both looked at him still not saying anything, but they just nodded as they saw the unusual wide eyed look on his face and thought the egg was packed with way to much power.

(Break)

Petey slammed his head into a Yoshi sending him flying into a hut and the healers hut nearby was crawling with Pirahna Plant… inside sounds of something bashing a few of the plants could be heard and several other Yoshi eating them were also heard.

Garlix appeared on the scene burning through several plants while moving as fast as he can 'Do you guys need any help' a Yoshi yelled out 'We got word that Yoshi said to find and protect the humans and we're to busy holding Petey back, go help them at the healers hut' Garlix looked to the hut and he boggled at how many plants were surrounding it, he in a orange flash slammed bodily through several plants surrounding the hut catching them on fire as he went.

The brown Yoshi that turned to yell that to Garlix suddenly saw the shadow looming over him he turned around to see the massive maw coming down on him with it's sharp teeth threatening his very existence, he hoped it didn't chew or get him with the teeth the others were lucky enough to be swallowed missing the teeth on entry and were probably alright, keyword being probably and the inside of it's stomach was something he just did not want to see.

He quickly closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, he heard it start to shut quickly on him and then suddenly come to a screeching halt, he opened his eyes and gawked at what he was seeing and it wasn't a very easy position to be in at the angle that Yoshi was at to hold Petey's mouth open 'YOSHI, thank the almighty egg god' Yoshi was doing a perfect split holding the upper and lower jaw open with his nearly puncture proof boots while doing a hand stand.

Yoshi glared at him then stated 'You have no idea how much excruciating pain I am in right now, so if you could tell me kindly what has Petey done so far' the brown Yoshi was taken aback by how calm he looked while holding two massive rows of teeth barely open and keeping him in almost relative safety 'Well Yoshi he swallowed several of our best Warriors, Yuki might need medical attention, Teintun was hit by a massive fireball and is still alive somewhere around here and Rezzal was knocked clean out of the village by his massive head' Yoshi listening said 'He did what to some of our best fighters…' Yoshi questioned in a clearly dangerous tone, the brown Yoshi knew where this was going and was afraid of that very scary change Yoshi would do 'Ulp…. Well…. He uhhh… swallowed them…' the brown Yoshi saw what he never wanted to see again, but it was going to happen yet again and nothing would stop it.

Yoshi's eyes started glowing red '**_Well Petey better spit them out, before I do something I might regret_**' the brown yoshi started trembling at the cold and dark undertones of his leader's voice.

End Chapter.

Darkon: Yoshi has an evil streak, my kind of dino.

Sir walks out holding a flag with a Yoshi egg on it.

Sir: Don't you have a part time job at Malo-Mart you should be doing.

Darkon: Awww… but the upbeat tunes annoy me to no end and it's dangerously catchy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yoshi.

**Insert bold text for jutsu**

'Yoshi language'

"Human language"

Chapter 7

Yoshi slowly started becoming wilder in appearance, the first notable change was his skin turned a dark green color, then his fingers became sharp, he suddenly had fangs, his spines multiplied and turned into sharp spikes, the ends of his boots suddenly exploded with several sharp claws jutting out and his tail became longer, it wasn't a very often seen skill of any Yoshi and it scared them if they were to ever change in such a drastic way.

Hitei had just arrived in time to see the healers hut being cleared of many of the dangerous plants that started running away from what felt like cold… He looked to his left and his eyes widened.

"Whoa is that Yoshi?" Naruto asked as the thing he once though as a great leader looked nothing like it any more, now he looked like a demon and was giving off mass amounts of strange blue glowing energy, Naruto being naïve at his age thought it was cool.

'Yoshi is that you?' Mar asked getting frightened about the village leader that used to tell her great stories turning into a monster like nothing she's ever seen before.

'IT IS HIS SPIRIT OF WARMTHS TRUE POWER; WE MUST MAKE HASTE TO TAKE SHELTER YOUNG ONES!' Hitei said still yelling as usual pulling Mar, Naruto and the small Piranha Plant into the now empty of threats healers hut, now covered in new plant matter paste.

'Hitei, what the eggshell! Why is that Piranha Plant with you?' Hitei saw Garlix looking wearily around for any more Piranha Plants, for some reason they just up and quit in attacking everyone it seemed to him like they were mostly going after Gaara…

Temari just quietly looked around holding up the heavy fan wondering if there were any more of those horrible creatures, she only saw one and so far it seemed quite tame and none of the Yoshi in the room were making to attack it so she eased up and looked at her resting brother, he was safe at the moment they seemed vicious about getting him.

'Tell me you really don't want Hitei to answer that question please for the sake of our ear holes.' Mar begged on her knees trying to get Garlix take back his question.

'DON'T ANSWER WHAT I JUST SAID HITEI.' Garlix suddenly yelled, but he was just standing quietly and didn't even hint that he wanted to.

"What's going on Garlix? Why is all this happening?" Naruto asked innocently, he certainly like living here even if it's only been a few weeks, but he was wondering why all this happened it didn't seem right for a peaceful village to be attacked like this.

"To be honest, I think this might have been our fault." Garlix said while thinking about what might have caused this.

"What do you mean your fault? But you haven't done anything wrong." Naruto was getting emotional and crying about the fact that he had been tortured for the last two years of his life and nearly killed and he never did anything to those people and these people were actually nice and they suffered for it, it just wasn't fair.

Before Garlix could explain they heard a loud roar, followed by a few loud sounds of battle and screeching noises made by Petey, they all looked out a window of the healers hut after moving the giant leaf in the way and to see an unbelievable sight.

Petey was shooting large blast of mud at Yoshi from his mouth and Yoshi was dodging it at a speed far faster then he should be possible he wasn't even blurring he just existed for a second then disappeared into nothingness.

After a few seconds of dodging he suddenly appeared slamming into Petey's gut hard and causing the large Piranha Plant to gasp and topple over backwards, this happened while he was trying to inhale for another blast.

Yoshi leaped into the air and brought both his fist down onto Petey causing him to cough incredibly hard shooting two Yoshi's out of his mouth and they were instantly rescued in mid air by two pairs of healers who suddenly decided to jump in when they were needed.

Yoshi stopped for a few seconds to catch his breathe, he was tiring fast as he kept using massive amounts of energy to perform even half the actions he was doing without killing himself, Garlix gasped as he saw what Yoshi looked like.

'Not good… he is thoroughly off the edge.' Garlix said while shaking his head.

(Break)

Boshi was wondering what was going on, the Piranhas were violent one second and then they just up and ran away when that huge energy signature…. Boshi turned and activate his eyes, after getting settled in place he looked towards Yoshi and Petey.

'DAMN, does he not know that he should not do that to himself?' Boshi said watching Yoshi in his more beastly appearance suddenly go on the attack after catching a few breathes.

(Break)

Yoshi was on Petey before he could heal the injury and started ripping into him with his bare hands and teeth causing tons of gashes in the poor wailing plant and started slamming his fist into its stomach in a wild frenzy to get his villagers out of Petey he literally ripped a large hole in the groaning monster.

The village healers were instantly on the job getting whoever they could out of the stomach and after they managed to get everyone the hole suddenly closed itself up and Petey growled angrily and started up it's attack again by spitting a fireball in Yoshi's direction.

'_**CHAOS JUTSU: WIND SLASHER**_' Yoshi swung his left arm covered to the shoulder in chakra incredibly hard and it created a massive wave of air pressure that destroyed the fireball and caused a large scar to suddenly appear across the right side of Petey's head as well as a ton of cuts and lacerations all over it's body in a instant.

"AGGHHHH" Yoshi clutched his left arm and as it turned completely black and unmoving, it looked dead from anyone's point of view to a mass amount of frostbite.

Petey groaned and started charging Yoshi who was tired from using so much chakra in one burst to move and Petey took full advantage of it and brought back his head and slammed it down into Yoshi crushing him under its weight, then it starts to slap him with the large leafs and after it was done it backed off.

Yoshi just laid there for a few seconds after Petey removed his leafy arms, slowly Yoshi got to his feet still in the bizarre looking form he smiled a feral grin and then shot his tongue which had turned razor sharp out at Petey, it covered a good 30 feet before it pierced Petey through his body and retracted it carrying a large gooey chunk with it back into Yoshi's mouth.

Petey groaned before falling down on its face, it had had about enough and it couldn't fight any more, but the same could be said for Yoshi who slowly started to lose his dark green complexion, his claws on both hands and feet, his tail shortened, the fangs go and finally his spikes turned back into dull spines.

Yoshi couldn't feel his left arm, but that was to be expected he exhausted a lot of his strength avoid Petey's attacks and then he just had to use a chaotic jutsu it drained him far more then the other thing he did.

'PETEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET US HANDLE IT!' Yoshi yelled, confusing the heck out of everyone except Boshi, he was now on his knees holding himself up by one arm.

'They did it on instinct, you can't fault them for it and besides we've only managed to kill three Piranha Plants out of all of the ones that attacked, first two were Garlix and the third was Mar who put a little to much enthusiasm into that egg' Boshi just put a hand on Yoshi's right shoulder and Yoshi sighed.

'I'm going to need a crap load of fuzzies to black the memory of this out.' Yoshi said looking at Petey who was on the ground and in labored breathing.

"RAARrrrrrrrr….." Petey managed to let out and Yoshi looked sadly at it.

'Petey save your strength, it is not your fault and you can make it up to us as we are going to try and make it up to you, we need healers to start work on Petey and someone to come fix my arm.' Yoshi was barely feeling well at all and then he noticed a certain pink Yoshi in the corner of his vision… she probably saw him lose it and he didn't feel to good about a young one seeing him like that... some healers were already making there way over to follow his suggestions, the healers say they never follow orders, but they always rely on there friends to give them good advice.

'Why did they attack us Yoshi and what happened to you? Why did you turn into some kind of…of… demon…' Mar asked her eyes starting to fill with tears, not in fear or hurt, but terrible worry about Yoshi's arm.

'Mar I'm sorry you had to see that… They attacked us because we made a slight mistake and it nearly cost us some of our villagers.' Yoshi was downcast and Mar tried to go over to comfort him but he just wouldn't look in her direction.

"THAT WAS SOOOOO COOL!" Naruto exclaimed running over to Yoshi to watching the healers patch him up and channel chakra to Petey so he could self repair his damaged body.

'Yoshi what did we do wrong to warrant the attack?' Garlix said as he walked up to his leader.

'Do not get mad or be surprised when I tell you, but you, Boshi, me and the healers kind of brought this upon ourselves when we had Gaara… ' Yoshi stopped noticing the entire group of healers, Boshi and Garlix looking down and Mar just stared at him he didn't want to tell her just yet, she was getting to attached to Naruto and tell her that he had a demon inside of him would hurt her especially if she can create a egg powerful enough to fry a Piranha Plant.

'Who is this Gaara?' Mar asked as she walked up to Yoshi and gave him a tight hug hoping she'd never lose her fearless leader to that abomination he turned into, he just hugged her back.

'Someone we helped and made a slight mistake in doing so, the Piranha Plants went a little crazy when they felt the presence of… something got loose' he drifted off knowing full well he couldn't tell Mar everything.

'Let's just say we won't be attacked by the Piranha Plants anymore… Petey' Yoshi looked at Petey who was still heavily injured, but looking a little bit green in the body.

"GUAARRRHHHH?" Petey said pointing his head in Yoshi's direction; it had scars from Yoshi that didn't look like they could heal at all.

'Yeah I got something I would like to ask…. would you like to be a summoning jutsu for our village? You were trying to do the right thing and I'm sorry I had to do that…. friends?' Yoshi held his right arm out and Petey shook with a damaged leaf.

"GARRARAAGGGHH GRRRRRR" Petey said making Yoshi blink a few times.

'We've got it under control and there won't be any more demon energy released unless it is an emergency so would you please not come unless we call you please.' Yoshi said and Petey just nodded.

"RARUHHH?" Petey asked.

'Yeah you all went really crazy and it was our fault we didn't prevent this, in any case I put out enough chakra to bring you all back to your senses, except for you Petey you were still going at it and why is one of yours hugging Naruto?' Yoshi asked watching Petey just shrugged and started flapping its huge leafs until it took off into the sky leaving the smaller plant behind.

'Yoshi your arm is going to take a few days before you gain full motion again, you might want to take it easy on yourself… any more of those chaotic jutsu and you'll probably won't be able to heal from the damage done to yourself.' A healer said patting Yoshi on the back and then he was soon being lead towards the Fuzzy Fluff fields since they knew there leader was going to go there eventually.

'HIS SPIRIT OF WARMTH WILL EVENTUALLY RETURN YOUNG ONES LET US SEE HOW OUR NEW FRIENDS ARE DOING' Hitei was already getting everyone back into the spirit of things apparently.

"Naruto I think we may need to talk with you and two others in private." Boshi said as he took Naruto's hand and led him back to the healers hut.

'Garlix what is a chaotic jutsu? How come I've never heard of it?' Mar said looking at Garlix who was just standing there watching as everyone started picking up the pieces of a shattered village, at least none of their children were hurt and there were quite a few injuries that need immediate attention.

'I can only tell you what they do to a person and what points of the body they affect because teaching them to anyone is slightly forbidden. You see a chaotic jutsu is a jutsu that forces a ton of chakra out of a specific point of the body, for chaotic Taijutsu it is usually the arms or legs, for chaotic Ninjutsu it is usually the body and finally chaotic Genjutsu most of the time revolves around the users mind and or eyesight.' Garlix explained holding up a chart.

'But what happened to his arm?' Mar asked innocently wondering why anyone would use a jutsu that would do something like that to the user.

'That is one of the problems of chaotic jutsu it causes terrible backlash for the type of jutsu that is used, for Genjutsu it could rip the users own mind apart or leave them blind, Taijutsu almost always leaves the user crippled in some way and Ninjustu could do any number of things from leaving you in a coma to leaving you without the ability to mold any chakra for a while.' Garlix said leaving Mar open mouthed and then she broke down crying, Garlix just hefted Mar into his arms and carried her towards her family's nesting area trying to comfort her about how Yoshi would be perfectly fine.

End Chapter.

Darkon: I have no other excuse for putting this out so late except I haven't had inspiration to write and I'm a lazy monster with heroes busting in on my secret base every other day.

Sir: Darkon the Ninja Hero traps are full again and we might need some killer fruit cake traps to.

Darkon: I'll get the killer fruit cake traps tomorrow and you'll just have to do with what we have; besides we recently got a shipment of bait in the form of Icha Icha.

Sir: Well that'll take care of ninja problem.

A samurai runs out cut's Sir in half and runs off yelling a bloody war cry.

Darkon: Now if we could only get rid of those pesky samurai.


End file.
